Time After Time
by DoctorStevieWonder
Summary: Twenty-six years after leaving school, New Directions are back. With their offspring. New story's to be told, new lovers to be found and new members to be guided in the right direction. Finchel, Klaine, Juinn, Mercedes/Sam, Tike, Brittana, Rugar Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Alexi, the oldest Hummel-Anderson child, sat at her desk, pulling up her internet browser. She instantly logged into facebook, checking her notifications and what her friends had been up to over the summer. Her cousin, Xander, popped up in her messages.

**Xander Hudson: **Hey Al! How's your summer? Gotten moved in yet?

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson:** Hey X. It's been fine. Yeah, everyone has. You coming over anytime soon?

**Xander Hudson:** Yeah, we are coming over tonight. Didn't your dads tell you?

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson:** No they didn't. Can't wait to see you though

At that moment, Xander logged off. She expected it to be because he had to get ready to come over. Sighing, she logged off facebook and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found her father making lunch.

"Hey daddy," Alexi said, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Hey Al. You got everything unpacked?" her father, Kurt, asked.

"Yeah. Have you and Dad?" Alexi said, twisting her hands around.

"Dad is just unpacking the final two boxes in our room and then the house _should _be completed. That is if your brothers complete their room," Kurt said, a smile on his face.

At that moment, twins Kody and Kayden ran into the room.

"Hey daddy! Can we go and play football in the back? We've finished unpacking," Kody asked.

"Of course you can. But make sure you don't get your clothes dirty," Kurt called out as the boys ran into the back yard. "It's like having the teenage version of your dad around again," he said to Alexi.

"Daddy. Is it wrong to want to go to school tomorrow? I mean, we've been in New York since you and Dad got married so I have friends there, but it feels more right to be here. With family," Alexi rambled.

"I think it's perfectly fine to want to go to school. There was me, who never missed the first day back. But you remind me so much like your dad. Rambling all the time, eager for everything and you have that really childish side to you," Kurt smiled.

"I'm like you too, Daddy. You just don't see it," Alexi said, getting up and hugging Kurt quickly. "When will Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel get here?"

"Around two, you better be ready in an hour though cause I might need you to round up the boys," Kurt said, laughing.

"I'll be ready, daddy," Alexi ran up the stairs and to her room, locking her door behind her.

She looked through her wardrobe, trying to find an outfit that matched. In the end she decided on her 'New York Girl White Tee' with some high waisted colored shorts. She slid on her white flower embellished sandals before entering her ensuite. She looked into her mirror, and started to fiddle around with her hair. Eventually she pushed a headband through her hair and pulled her hair over her left shoulder. She smiled at her appearance and walked back into her bedroom, over to her desk. Realising the time, she quickly put in her black rose studs, her big apple cluster necklace around her neck, her spotted bangle on her wrist and finally she slid on her twisted ring onto her middle finger, on her right hand.

"Alexi! Can you come downstairs, please?" her dad, Blaine, called up the stairs.

She looked over at the photo frame next to her computer before unlocking her bedroom door and going downstairs to meet her father. She entered the living room, seeing Blaine sitting on the cream two seater.

"Me and your daddy have had a discussion, and we think you are old enough for this," Blaine said, a grin on his face.

He held out Alexi's keys, and she noticed a new key in between her key rings.

"Oh my god, dad! You got me a car?" Alexi asked.

"It's only your father's old Navigator but grandfather Burt fixed it up so it should run fine," Blaine said.

"It's perfect. Thank you dad! I love you," Alexi hugged her dad, grinning.

"Your welcome, and Alexi. I love you too," Blaine said, letting his daughter go. "Now, I believe your father told you before you got ready to get yours brothers in from football."

"Just about to do it, dad," Alexi said, walking into the kitchen whilst pocketing her keys.

She walked through the back door and stood on the deck, seeing her younger brothers playing football.

"Oi, boys. Daddy says you have to get ready, everyone will be here in an hour," Alexi called over to the boys.

"Can we play football afterwards?" Kayden asked.

"Yeah, as long as the girls can play with you," Alexi said, walking back inside to the kitchen. "Whoa, daddy. Who is coming?"

"Finn, Rachel, Aliesha, Lilianna, Xander, Santana, Brittany, Klara, Benedict, Noah, Brianna, Joe, Quinn, Dean, Mike, Tina, Keaton, Mercedes, Sam, Anthony and Zack," Kurt managed to get out in one breath.

"That's a lot of people," Alexi laughed. "Want me to help?"

"You can make the salad, if you want. Everyone loves _your_ salad," Kurt grinned.

Alexi nodded, taking her place in the kitchen and grabbing her ingredients.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was half two, and every guest had arrived. Kody, Kayden, Klara, Brianna, Finn and Sam were all in the garden playing football. Aliesha, Lilianna and Dean were sitting on the two seater, talking about school. Keaton, Anthony and Zack were in deep discussion about pranks to pull that year. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes were talking about collages for their kids. Noah, Quinn, Joe, Tina and Santana were talking about their summers. Mike and Brittany were talking about dance. Alexi and Xander were in Alexi's room, talking about the Hummel-Anderson's move from New York to Lima, Ohio.

Kurt pulled Rachel aside, into the kitchen.

"Rach, have you noticed anything different about Xander?" Kurt asked.

"He has been happier, why?" Rachel replied.

"Well, ever since we moved here, Alexi has been a lot brighter. Do you think it's because she and Xander have always been close and now that they live a couple of streets away from each other, they can see each other more?" Kurt asked.

"That may be it. I know Xander sees Alexi as his big sister, even though he should see Aliesha and Lilianna as them. Then again, the twins have always picked on him as he is the younger one," Rachel said, smiling. "Xander is more into girly things. Finn was getting worried the other day when he asked Xander to watch some football with him, but he declined. I have a feeling he might like boys."

"Well the only person who would know is Alexi," Kurt grinned.

Upstairs in Alexi's bedroom, Alexi was sitting on her bed whilst Xander sat on her desk chair.

"Are you a hundred percent sure, X?" Alexi asked. "I know my dad thought he was gay and then he thought he was bi and then he finally knew he was gay after kissing your mom."

"Wait, Blaine kissed mom?" Xander asked. "How do you know?"

"Facebook, dear cousin of mine. Plus Noah told me, which is a bonus."

Xander looked at her, "I think my parents know."

"You haven't told them, have you?" Alexi asked, in which Xander shook his head. "Well, maybe they are good at guessing? You should talk to your grandpa Berry. Or my dads, either way you will get the 'gay talk'."

"You are such a goof, Al," Xander laughed.

"You love me for it, cousin X," Alexi grinned. "Anyway. No one will hate you for being gay. My dads are gay, Santana is a lesbian, Brittany is bi, and your grandfathers are gay. It was going to happen to someone."

Xander shook his head, "I'm gonna tell them tonight."

"The sooner you get it done with, the better, I always say."

Xander nodded, pulling out his blackberry and moving off Alexi's desk chair.

"Who you talking to?" Alexi asked, as she sat down at her desk and pulled up her internet browser.

She logged onto facebook once more, as she heard a laugh from Xander.

"Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend," Alexi said.

"I don't already have a boyfriend then," Xander grinned.

"What's his name?" Alexi asked.

"I'm not telling you that. Everyone will know by tomorrow, anyway," Xander said, reading another text from his boyfriend.

"He goes to school with us?"

Xander nodded. Alexi grinned, sending a message to David, a friend in New York.

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson:** Hey Dav, how's NY?

**David CheekieBoie Valentine: **Hey Al, it's missing you

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson:** Which means you're the one missing me?

**David CheekieBoie Valentine:** Yeah, it does :P

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson:** So, how's Billie?

**David CheekieBoie Valentine:** She hates Kurt and Blaine for taking you away from her

"Alexi! Xander! Can you come downstairs please?" Blaine shouted.

"Be there in a sec," Alexi shouted back.

She saw a status from one of her friends downstairs, and her face fell.

**Klara LimaHeights Lopez-Pierce **_Who would have thought, little __**Xander Hudson **__the gay of the group?_

She turned to face Xander, who had tears falling down his face. She started to read the comments.

**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson; **_That's a sick joke, Klara!_

**Lilianna LilyistheName Hudson;**_ Don't talk about my brother like that!_

**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman; **_That's sad, even for you K_

**Dean NothingLikeyou Hart; **_No one cares if he is, anyway. Kurt and Blaine are gay, AND his grandfathers are gay. You can hardly talk either, Klara. Santana is a lesbian whilst Brittany is bisexual._

_**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson, Aliesha LoveMe Hudson and 11 others like this.**_

Alexi shut down her internet browser, taking Xander's hand before leading him downstairs. Rachel wrapped her arms around her only son's form, whilst Alexi walked over to Klara.

"You are a sick person, Klara. You don't even deserve to have friends, or a life. What if I outted you to everyone right on the spot, right this second? Would you like it?" Alexi shouted. "Klara Lyra Lopez-Pierce is a lesbian, just like her mother and she has had a girlfriend for four months."

"You didn't just do that," Klara looked like she would murder Alexi. "Because you, Alexi Gabriella Gloria Hummel-Anderson, have not told everyone your dirty little secret, have you? Want me to tell everyone?"

"Go ahead, tell everyone about my boyfriend. Tell everyone about Louis. Because the only people who don't know are Anthony, Zack and Dean, and that's only because I'm not as close to them as I am with everyone else," Alexi said, through a smirk.

Santana grabbed Klara's arm, whilst Brittany and Benedict walked out to the car.

"Nice to see you again," Santana said to Kurt and Blaine. "Sorry it had to end like this."

Blaine nodded understanding, as Santana and Klara walked out to Brittany and Benedict.

"Wait. Louis? Louis Karofsky-Smythe?" Zack asked.

Alexi nodded, as she walked over to Finn, Rachel and Xander.

"If Klara hurts any of you, you will tell one of us. Won't you?" Quinn said, taking control of the teens.

The teens nodded, a grin on each of the boys faces. At that, all the boys apart from Xander walked out to the garden, followed by Alexi.

"Whatever your planning, I want in. No one hurts my cousin and best friend like that, ever," Alexi said, sitting down on one of the deck chairs.

Kody and Kayden nodded.

"I'm not all for the violence, but that was totally wrong. Xander may have just found out that he was and didn't want to tell anyone just yet," Dean said.

"Right who is in for a bit of revenge on Klara Lyra Lopez-Pierce the Kody and Kayden way?" Kody asked.

"Can we add Anthony and Zack way into that too?" Zack asked.

Kayden laughed, but agreed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

At nine that night, everyone had gone home. The boys had something on their minds, and the adults saw, but they didn't question it.

"What are you three planning?" Blaine asked his children once everyone left.

"If we lie, it's nothing. If we tell the truth, it's revenge," Kayden answered.

"Revenge? I know who on, but what is it?" Kurt asked.

"Can't tell you that, parents. Because you will try to stop us," Kody said.

"Xander isn't even in on it, and it's for him. So why do you think we will tell you?" Kayden asked.

"Can you tell us that it will be safe, and not hurt Benedict in any way?" Blaine asked.

"It is safe, dad. And it will not hurt Bennie in any way, because he hasn't done anything wrong to us, but Klara has," Alexi replied.

"Alright. You can all go to bed now, don't stay up to late on facebook or playing games," Kurt said, walking to seat on the couch.

Alexi kissed her dads goodnight before walking up to her room, where she took her seat at her desk and pulled up facebook.

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson** _Can't wait for tomorrow! New school, with friends and a slice of sweet, sweet pie to go with it_

**Kody OldestTwin Hummel-Anderson;** _I want the pie now *pout*_

**Kayden YoungestTwin Hummel-Anderson; **_If we have the pie now, Kody, then we won't have it tomorrow!_

**Benedict Can'tcallMe Lopez-Pierce;**_ What have you got planned? You boys hate school!_

**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman; **_Let me in on it, boys! And Alexi…I wanna help_

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson; **_Kay, can you tell Bria what our pie is?_

**Kayden YoungestTwin Hummel-Anderson; **_Sure thing, Al_

**Louis LovesThisChick Karofsky-Smythe; **_Good luck, Hun ;) What is this 'pie' you have?_

**Klara LimaHeights Lopez-Pierce; **_You try anything, my mother will go all Lima Heights on your asses!_

**Keaton DanceFusion Chang; **_I feel a dance coming on!_

**Zack JustlikeHim Evans; **_Shush, Dancey! You'll give away our pie!_

**Anthony JustlikeHim Evans; **_Yeah, Seth, you'll give away my pie! I mean, our pie!_

**Xander Can'tStopTill IGetEnough Hudson**_ How much love does a person carry in their heart? Because every time this special someone says something cute, adorable or cheesy I love them 100% more_

_**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson, Lilianna LilyistheName Hudson, Zayn RockThatBody Duval-Sterling and 19 others like this**_

Kody ran into Alexi's room.

"Do you know who Zayn RockThatBody Duval-Sterling is?" Kody asked.

"I think I do know, Kody Joey Hummel-Anderson, but I won't tell you who because you didn't knock," Alexi said.

Kody knocked on her door, "I knocked now tell me!"

"Xander's boyfriend. Also Nick Duval's and Jeff Sterling's son," Alexi said, without taking her eyes of her screen. "Now get out of my room."

Kody nodded then ran out, back to his bedroom.

Alexi sent Brianna a text message.

**Alexi;** What is McKinley's glee club called?

**Brianna; **Nude Erections, why?

**Alexi; **Are you sure that's what it's called? I wanna try out

**Brianna; **It's either that or New Directions. Why? It's like social suicide!

**Alexi; **That sounds about right, New Directions. But your in it? I met Louis in my previous schools one, Rocking Shades

**Brianna;** That sounds better than ours! And yeah, I am, but that's because Noah is forcing me to

**Alexi; **Why do you call him Noah? He's your dad

**Brianna; **Your asking me why I call my dad by his first name? Because I can, alright?

Alexi sighed, putting down her phone and quickly getting changed into her pyjamas. She turned her computer off, and then laid down to go to sleep. As her head hit the pillow, a text message came through on her iphone.

_Good luck babe! You will be fantastic, you always are!_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else *lessthanthree*_

_Tell me your audition song, please?_

She smiled, sending a quick reply back.

_Thanks!Love you too, baby!Teenage Dream, because I am totally awesome!_

Alexi put her phone down and fell asleep, quickly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Alexi, Kody and Kayden walked in through McKinley doors, joining up with Xander, Aliesha and Lilianna.

"Ready for your first day of school, McKinley style?" Aliesha asked.

"Ready as we will ever be," Kody and Kayden said at the same time.

"Right, so we have your schedules. We will show you to your lockers and then show you to the club bulletin," Lilianna said.

The group marched to the lockers, which were right next to each other.

"You can personalize these however you want, so skulls, pictures, football, that kind of thing. Books you don't need that day also go in here," Xander explained.

The three nodded, before heading to the club bulletin.

"Here are a range of clubs that you can join, it's best to sign up early so you have more of a chance of getting in," Aliesha said. "Anyway, me and Lilianna have to go. We've got to go see a teacher, but we will keep you in the capable hands of Xander."

Aliesha and Lilianna waved goodbye before jogging off in the opposite direction.

"So, does anyone want to sign up for any clubs?" Xander asked.

Kody and Kayden put their names down for football, whilst Alexi put her name down on Glee Club.

"Wicked, Al, you will be brilliant for glee," Xander said, writing down his name afterwards.

Alexi looked down at the names on the list.

_Benedict Lopez-Pierce_

_Brianna Puckerman_

_Dean Hart_

_Keaton Chang_

_Anthony Evans_

_Zack 'The cool twin' Evans_

_Zayn Duval-Sterling_

_Alexi Hummel-Anderson_

_Xander Hudson_

"Who's Zayn Duval-Sterling?" Alexi asked, as the group walked away from the board.

Xander ignored the question.

"He liked your status last night, is he your you-know-what?" Alexi asked.

"Hey, Alexi. I'm so glad we didn't have to go to Dalton and Crawford! Apparently you have to wear uniforms there," Kody grinned from in front of them.

"The whole school knows, Alexi," Xander whispered.

"Knows what? About Klara's status?" Alexi asked, with Xander answering with a nod.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A olden Will Schuester walked up to the club bulletin, seeing names written down on glee club.

_Benedict Lopez-Pierce_

_Brianna Puckerman_

_Dean Hart_

_Keaton Chang_

_Anthony Evans_

_Zack 'The cool twin' Evans_

_Zayn Duval-Sterling_

_Alexi Hummel-Anderson_

_Xander Hudson_

_Amelia Duval-Sterling_

_Aimee Duval-Sterling_

_Aliesha and Lilianna Hudson_

A smile appeared on the wrinkled face as he read that he had three new members. He walked to the auditorium, setting up for the auditions.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Alexi, Xander, Kody and Kayden sat down in homeroom. Benedict and Klara walked in, sitting at the back. They were followed by Brianna, Dean and Keaton who sat near Kody and Kayden. Anthony and Zack walked in, talking loudly about last nights game. Zayn wandered in and took his place by Xander. Aliesha and Lilianna waltzed in, with their Cheerio cheerleading outfits on, making everyone laugh. They took their seats in front of Benedict and Klara. Amelia and Aimee walked into the room, taking the last two empty seats left.

"Looks like we have a full house today," Mr Walker said from his desk at the front. "Six new kids, I see."

Mr Walker looked at his router, sighing.

"Chang, Keaton?" Mr Walker called.

"Present," Keaton said.

"Duval-Sterling, Aimee?"

"Present, Mr Walker," Aimee said, over the noise.

"Duval-Sterling, Amelia?"

"Present, sir."

"Duval-Sterling, Zayn?"

"Here, sir."

"Evans, Anthony?" Mr Walker said.

"As always, here, sir," Anthony said, making the class laugh.

"Evans, Zack?"

"You should know by now sir, if Anthony's here, I'm here," Zack answered, earning himself a laugh.

"Hart, Dean?" Mr Walker asked, ignoring the twins comments.

"Present."

"Hudson, Aliesha?"

"Present."

"Hudson, Lilianna?"

"Here, sir."

"Hudson, Xander?"

"Gay boy," Klara shouted across the classroom.

"Here, sir," Xander mumbled.

Mr Walker shook his head, "Hummel-Anderson, Alexi?"

"Present."

"Hummel-Anderson, Kayden?"

"Present-o."

"Hummel-Anderson, Kody?"

"Present-o, here-o."

"Lopez-Pierce, Benedict?"

"I'm here, sir."

"Lopez-Pierce, Klara?"

"As always, Present."

Mr Walker nodded, then continued on getting his first lesson ready.

"Hey, X. Ignore her comments," Zayn whispered.

Xander nodded, playing with his sleeve.

"Oi, Alexi," Anthony whispered from behind her.

Alexi turned around, to face Anthony and Zack.

"Go to the auditorium straight after homeroom, for your audition," Zack whispered.

"Okay, sure," Alexi whispered back, before turning to Xander and Zayn.

**A/N- Story that my brother came up with, he typed it up and it's his storyline.**

**Here is who everyone looks like;**

**Alexi- Katy Perry**

**Kody- James Phelps**

**Kayden- Oliver Phelps**

**Klara- Taylor Swift**

**Benedict- Matthew Lewis**

**Xander- Olly Murs**

**Aliesha- Mary-Kate Olsen**

**Lilianna- Ashley Olsen**

**Brianna- Selena Gomez**

**Dean- Michael Buble**

**Keaton- BooBoo Stewart**

**Anthony- Ian Somerhalder**

**Zack- Zac Efron**

**Please review your thoughts and suggestions, thank you! *(Caelaan)***


	2. Chapter 2

Alexi followed Xander, Zayn, Amelia and Aimee into the auditorium. She was nervous, yet excited.

"You'll do fine," Xander said to her.

Alexi nodded, then she noticed Kody and Kayden just behind her.

"Are you two auditioning too?" Alexi asked.

The twins nodded.

"Can't have you in the club alone, can we?" Kody said, grinning.

"What's your audition song, then?"

"Boys are back in town. It's a classic, and it's the truth," Kayden grinned.

Alexi nodded, sitting next to Xander. Kody and Kayden sat down next to her, seeing Mr Schuester at a desk behind them.

"As everyone should be aware, even if you was in the group last year, you have to audition this year. So let's start at the top of the list, Benedict Lopez-Pierce," Mr Schuester said.

Benedict walked onto the stage, staring out to the audience.

"Her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like their not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday,

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks 'Do I look okay?'

I say,

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change,

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stands for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are,"

Everyone applauded when he finished singing.

"You're in again, Benedict," Mr Schuester said. "Brianna Puckerman."

Brianna made her way up the stage, looking out to everyone.

"Are you gonna take me home tonight?

Ah down beside that red fire light

Are you gonna let it all hang out?

Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round,

Hey I was just a skinny lad

Never knew no good from bad

But I knew love before I left my nursery

Left alone with big fat Fanny

She was such a naughty nanny

Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me

Hey hey!"

No one knew what to do once Brianna had finished singing, but they cheered.

"You are through, Brianna," Mr Schuester announced. "Dean Hart."

Dean walked up to the stage, taking the same spot the previous two had.

"I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life

It's gonna feel real good, it's gonna make a difference

Gonna make it right,

As I, turn up the collar on my favourite winter coat

This wind is blowing my mind

I see kids in the street, with not enough to eat

Who am I, to be blind?

Pretending not to see their needs

A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top

And a one man's soul

They follow each other on the wind ya' know

'Cause they got no where to go

That's why I want you to know,

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

I'm asking him to change his ways

And no message could have been any clearer

If you wanna make the world a better place

Take a look at yourself and then make a change."

Everyone applauded Dean as he took a seat next to Keaton.

"As always Dean, you're through. Keaton Chang."

Keaton took his place as the music began.

"I see you driving around town

With the girl I love and I'm like

Forget you

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough I'm like

Forget you

And forget her too

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some sshh?

Although there's a pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a…

Forget you

Oo, oo, oo."

Keaton took his space, as Mr Schuester said he had gotten through.

"Anthony and Zack Evans."

"There's a stranger in my bed

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a mini bar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

Is this a hickey or a bruise?

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled."

Everyone stood up and applauded as Mr Schuester said they had gotten back into New Directions.

"Zayn Duval-Sterling."

Zayn sang 'Raise Your Glass' which earned him a space on New Directions.

"Alexi Hummel-Anderson," Mr Schuester said, whilst smiling.

Alexi took a deep breath, before taking her spot on the stage.

"You think I'm pretty

Without any make-up on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls fall down

Down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You bought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine

Valentine

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

We can dance

Until we die

You and I

Will be young forever

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

And baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back"

Everyone applauded as Alexi finished her performance.

"Congrats Alexi, you're in," Mr Schuester said, beaming. "Xander Hudson."

"Step one he says we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between lines of fear and blame

You began to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defence

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to god he hears you

And pray to god he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I know how to save a life,"

Xander finished, in which he got accepted into New Directions; Amelia and Aimee walked onto the stage.

"Every night I go

Every night I go sneaking out the door

I lie a little more

Baby I'ma helpless

There's something about night

And the way that it hides all the things I like

Little black butterflies

Deep inside me

What would my mama do, uh oh uh oh

If she knew about me and you, uh oh uh oh

What would my daddy say, uh oh uh oh

If he saw me hurt this way, uh oh uh oh

Why should I feel ashamed

Feeling guilty at the mention of your name

Here we go again

It's really perfect

What would my mama do, uh oh uh oh

If she knew about me and you, uh oh uh oh

What would my daddy say, uh oh uh oh

If he saw me hurt this way, uh oh uh oh,"

The girls finished with a round of applause.

"Well done girls, you are both in," Mr Schuester said. "Aliesha and Lilianna Hudson."

The girls sang Eyes Wide shut, earning themselves places on the New Directions.

"Kody and Kayden Hummel-Anderson."

The boys sang their song, also earning places on New Directions. Klara also joined the group, singing Run The World.

"Congratulations everyone on getting through. Welcome to the New Directions," Mr Schuester.

Everyone cheered, and laughed. The bell rang, and everyone gathered their things together before heading to their lesson.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kurt called through the house.

As he opened the door, he heard a call of his name and he suddenly had a girl in his arms.

"Poppy!" Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around the girl.

"Kurt. Where is my brother?" Poppy said, poking him in the chest as she pulled away.

"In the study," Kurt said as he let Blake in. "Hey Blake."

"Hey Kurt," Blake said, holding a three-year-old girl in his arms.

Blaine ran down the stairs, hearing the voices of his sister. Poppy ran up to Blaine, hugging him tightly. Blake put his daughter on the floor, as he saw his wife and brother-in-law share a hug. The three-year-old ran up to her Uncle Kurt, wrapping her arms around his legs. Kurt lifted her up, placing her on his hip.

"Well hello young Ruby," Kurt grinned.

"Uncle Kurt! My name is Princess Ruby," Ruby said, with a frown on her face.

"Oh, sorry Princess Ruby. How have you been over these three months I haven't seen you in?" Kurt asked.

"Fantastico! How have you and Uncle Blaine been?" Ruby asked, poking Kurt's nose.

"As good as you," Kurt replied.

Ruby clapped her hands as she heard familiar names outside the door.

"No, Kody. You can't send Louis a pig just because he loves bacon," Alexi's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Alexi!" Ruby called as the door opened.

Alexi grinned as the door fully opened, with Kody, Kayden and Xander behind her.

"Let's go into the main room," Kurt said, carrying Ruby.

Everyone agreed and entered the room, the adults taking a seat as well as Xander. Alexi, Kody and Kayden sat on the floor, Ruby running to sit on Alexi's lap.

"Where's Sharon and Tyler?" Kody asked.

"School. They finish later than you guys," Blake answered.

"You sent them to Dalton and Crawford, right?" Kurt asked.

Poppy nodded, "Only the best for the worst."

"So, what brings you to visit us today of all days?" Blaine asked, eyes darting between Poppy and Blake.

"Is it so wrong to want to visit my brother and his family?" Poppy asked.

Alexi passed Ruby to Kody as she received a call on her phone, going out of the room to take it.

"Wonder who that is," Kayden wondered aloud.

"Probably Louis, or Ashton," Xander said.

"Ashton?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Ashton Abrams," Xander said, smiling. "They've been dead close since Benedict introduced them."

"Artie's kid? Whoa, wonder who the mother is," Poppy smiled.

Alexi walked back into the room, motioning for Xander to come with her upstairs. The pair ran up the stairs and entered Alexi's room.

"Who was on the phone, Al?" Xander asked.

"Louis, only it wasn't just Louis. There was a female voice in the back, a voice that I have heard before but not from New York. It's a Lima voice. I think it was Klara's," Alexi said, worried.

"I haven't been Louis before but from what I heard about him, he doesn't like blondes. You don't have to worry," Xander reassured.

Alexi nodded.

"And anyway, Klara didn't have enough time to be able to get from school to New York in the matter of twenty minutes," Xander continued.

"True, but what if Louis is here?" Alexi asked. "What if he is in Lima and he met Klara whilst wandering the streets?"

"You worry to much, Al. Calm down, otherwise Princess Ruby will be up here torturing you with the longest speak ever about her summer," Xander grinned.

Alexi nodded, and the conversation took a turn towards Xander and Zayn's relationship.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Anthony was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Zack was at football practise, which had started straight away; Benedict was busy being Bennie, Keaton was busy dancing, with his father; Dean was probably practising prays, Kody and Kayden weren't answering their phones and Xander was being way to busy being girly with Alexi. He decided to check up on facebook.

**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson **_When you love that special someone, but you can't tell them because your best friend also loves that same person…Why does life have to be so hard?_

**Anthony JustlikeHim Evans;**_ Mind telling me who? ;) I won't tell anyone!_

**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson; **_Uh, no thanks. I'm fine._

**Anthony JustlikeHim Evans; **_Always here if you need to talk ;)_

**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson;**_ Okay, thanks._

**Hazelle HazelEyes bishplease Abrams; **_Ali! Tell me! I'm not going to tell, and you know it!_

**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson; **_Nice try, Ashton, but Hazel doesn't call me Ali, only you do._

**Ashton NeverSayAsh Abrams; **_Shit! That's not fair! Why can't everyone call you Ali?_

**Artie MCArtie Abrams; **_Language, Ashton._

**Ashton NeverSayAsh Abrams; **_Yeah, yeah, whatever._

**Artie MCArtie Abrams; **_Ashton Dale Abrams, you watch your attitude, young man!_

**Ashton NeverSayAsh Abrams** _Why do parents have to be so freaking uncool?_

_**Hazelle HazelEyes bishplease Abrams, Tyler CallmeKyle Carson and 14 others like this**_

**Tyler CallmeKyle Carson; **_Why do parents have facebook? AND HOW DO THEY ALWAYS MANAGE TO COMMENT ON YOUR STATUSES EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE MILES AWAY FROM THEIR PHONES AND COMPUTERS?_

**Blake LovesOneGirl Carson; **_Because we had it before you. And we have magical powers that no one else has._

**Hazelle HazelEyes bishplease Abrams; **_Preach! Sometimes I just go here for time away from family, it never works!_

**Ashton NeverSayAsh Abrams; **_When dad comments on my status next, he will be in so big trouble!_

Anthony looked further down and came across an interesting status.

**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman **_When that person smiles at you, it makes your world light up. When that person laughs at your jokes, it brightens your day. When that person sings, it makes everything between you and him. When that person talks about you, you know you're his. I Love My Special Crush!_

**Anthony JustlikeHim Evans; **_Who's this about, Bria?_

**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman; **_None of your bees wax, jaw line!_

**Anthony JustlikeHim Evans; **_Is it me? ;)_

**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman; **_You wish!_

**Anthony JustlikeHim Evans; **_You only have to ask and I'm yours._

**Kody OldestTwin Hummel-Anderson; **_Back off her, Ant! She doesn't want to tell you, so she won't._

**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman likes this**

**Anthony JustlikeHim Evans; **_Together, are you? When was you going to tell everyone?_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ashton walked through the doors of McKinley, with his sister rolling in behind him.

"You ready, Hazel?" Ashton asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hazel replied.

Ashton took the handles of Hazel's wheelchair, pushing her towards their new lockers. The pair had gone to McKinley originally but after the incident, they located them elsewhere. Aliesha and Lilianna ran up to the pair, grinning.

"Welcome back, Abrams'," Aliesha grinned.

"What do you want, Hudson's?" Ashton asked.

"Just to welcome you both back," Lilianna said, smirking.

Ashton pulled the twins in for a hug, then let them hug Hazel.

"Did you hear about Alexi's boy?" Hazel asked.

"No. What about him?" Aliesha replied.

"He's here. In Lima," Ashton grinned. "We saw him last night when we were at Just Bring It, we knew it was him from Alexi's facebook photo's."

"Does she know?" Lilianna asked.

"Well, he called her last night but apparently Klara was with him," Hazel replied.

"We'll sort out Klara if she interferes, don't worry about that. Anyway, we have to run. Coach needs us quickly," Aliesha said before pulling Lilianna towards Coach Sylvester's office.

Ashton and Hazel carried on their way to their lockers, putting their books and binders inside before making their way to the choir room.

"Kody Joey Hummel-Anderson and Kayden Jaiden Hummel-Anderson, will you two behave just this once?" Alexi shouted over the noise.

"Sorry big sis, we are trouble all the time," Kody replied, as he saw Ashton and Hazel. "Ash! Hazel!"

Everyone in the choir room turned to see the pair, before rushing to give them both hugs.

"Welcome back guys," Brianna shouted.

"Yeah, welcome back," Xander called.

Hazel smiled at the group, before pulling Alexi aside.

"Hey Hazel, I've missed you," Alexi said.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Louis. He's here, in Lima," Hazel said, getting to the point.

"That explains him with Klara," Alexi sighed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N- I'm back! As in, Caelan, brother to all these freaks on here;)MORE CHARACTERS:/ I make my life hard.**

**Poppy Carson (nee Anderson); Ariana Grande**

**Blake Carson; Elijah Wood**

**Sharon Carson; Ellen Page**

**Tyler Carson; Daniel Radcliffe**

**Ashton Abrams; Chris Pine**

**Hazelle Abrams; Vanessa Hudgens**

**Louis Karofsky-Smythe; James Maslow**

**Zayn Duval-Sterling; Kendall Schmidt**

**Amelia Duval-Sterling; Ashley Tisdale**

**Aimee Duval-Sterling; Amanda Seyfried**

**REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman **_**and **_**Kody OldestTwin Hummel-Anderson**_** are now in a relationship.**

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson;** _Congrats guys!_

**Benedict Can'tcallMe Lopez-Pierce;**_ If it wasn't you two, I wouldn't know who it would be_

**Anthony JustlikeHim Evans; **_KNEW IT! I always knew it since that status_

[PAGEBREAK]

**Zack JustlikeHim Evans**_ Glee club! What does Mr Schue want us to does for our assignment this week? Wasn't paying attention…_

**Hazelle HazelEyes bishplease Abrams; **_You never pay attention! Favourite singer_

**Zack JustlikeHim Evans; **_I know ;) P!nk…Why?_

**Hazelle HazelEyes bishplease Abrams;**_ That's the assignment…Idiot!_

**Zack JustlikeHim Evans; **_Oh right…shoot :/_

[PAGEBREAK]

**Louis LovesThisChick Karofsky-Smythe **_Missing my favourite girl of all time! __**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson**__, I love you forever!_

**Kayden IsLonely Hummel-Anderson;**_ Leave her alone, Karofsky-Smythe. You are just like your fathers, only you cheated on her! They actually said everything to my dads faces._

**Louis LovesThisChick Karofsky-Smythe;**_ What are you on about, Kayden? I'm not cheating on Alexi._

**Dean NothingLikeyou Hart; **_Your cheating on Alexi with fucking Klara! Of all people!_

**Louis LovesThisChick Karofsky-Smythe; **_Klara? Oh no, I was down at Breadstix and I bumped into Klara, she claimed to be Alexi's friend. I trusted her._

**Alexi TryingsoHard Hummel-Anderson; **_You think I would trust you?_

**Dave Karofsky-Smythe; **_Leave Louis alone, Al. He hasn't cheated on you. I can promise you that._

**Sebastian ApparentlyaMeerkat Karofsky-Smythe; **_Alexi. Come to our new house, we moved to Lima so Louis could still see you. Please, let him explain himself._

**Alexi TryingsoHard Hummel-Anderson; **_Only if__** Kurt Human Hummel-Anderson **__and __**Blaine Puppy Hummel-Anderson**__ can come._

**Sebastian ApparentlyaMeerkat Karofsky-Smythe; **_Of course._

[PAGEBREAK]

**Xander Can'tStopTill IGetEnough Hudson **_added a new photo to the album __**Being with him makes my day worthwhile**_

_Sneaky pic whilst Zayn's sleeping_

**Zayn RockThatBody Duval-Sterling; **_Cheeky! You are such a ninja!_

**Keaton DanceFusion Chang; **_Cuteee_

**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman; **_Trying to tell us something Keaton? ;) But he's right, Zayn you are cute!_

**Keaton DanceFusion Chang; **_You'll be the first to know, Bria_

**Zayn RockThatBody Duval-Sterling; **_You are sooooo weird! But thanks :D_

**Xander Can'tStopTill IGetEnough Hudson; **_Yay I'm a ninja_

[PAGEBREAK]

**Santana FabGurl Lopez-Pierce **_**Kurt **__Need advise for tonight's school reunion. Heelpp? I'll help you with that special something ;)_

**Kurt Human Hummel-Anderson; **_I'll be over in 15, you better be prepared for what's gonna hit you. And that special something? You better help with it!_

**Brittany BritBrit Boo Lopez-Pierce; **_Kurtieee! Yay, Kurtie's coming over! Wait, school reunion?_

**Santana FabGurl Lopez-Pierce; **_Thanks Kurt! Yeah, Boo, school reunion where we see all our old school cheerios again._

[PAGEBREAK TO NORMAL STORY]

Kurt pulled up onto the Lopez-Pierce's driveway, locking his car before knocking on the front door. Santana answered the door, hair up in a messy bun with her dressing gown wrapped around her body, tightly.

"Thank god you've arrived. We have been going mental trying to get everyone ready, because Artie and his kids are sleeping over here till they sort their place out," Santana said, pulling Kurt inside the house before shutting the door.

"Yeah. Alexi seems to be taking longer to get ready after our meeting with Dave, Sebastian and Louis. Anyway, glad to be of an insistence if it gets me out of the madhouse. Let's go up to your bedroom," Kurt replied.

The pair entered Santana and Brittany's bedroom, Santana sat down on her bed whilst Kurt looked around.

"Right, let's do make-up and hair first. Then your outfit," Kurt said, picking up Santana's make-up bag before kneeling down in front of her.

Santana nodded in agreement, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. She trusted Kurt to sort out her outfit, because he had done her whole wedding and he dresses quite fashionably himself. He started with putting a light amount of mascara on her eyelashes, to give them a bit of length. He then carried on to put a silvery-gold eye shadow on her eyelids, eye-liner, bronze bronzer and finally a peachy lip-gloss. He brushed through Santana's long hair, deciding on putting it up into a bun with a bulldog, with some hair dangling down from the top.

"Stay there, I'm just gonna find you the best outfit you are ever going to wear, after your wedding dress," Kurt said, before walking to the wardrobe. He grabbed the black lace skull t-shirt, with a gray vest top to put on underneath along side charcoal skinny jeans.

He passed them to Santana, "Here, put these on."

Santana grinned when she saw the outfit, going into the ensuite to change. Kurt found some black lace trainers, putting them beside the bed. He looked through Santana's jewellery, finding a gold skull necklace. He smiled, thinking it would look perfect with Santana's outfit. Knowing it was cold out, he decided on finding his Latina friend a jacket. He came across her favourite one, a cropped leather biker jacket. He laid it out on the bed, hearing the door open. Turning he saw the outfit he had picked for Santana.

"You look fantastic, Santana," Kurt grinned.

"With your help, of course," Santana smiled.

She slipped on the trainers, before getting Kurt to help her put the necklace on. She grinned when she saw her favourite jacket.

"You know me so well, Kurt," Santana pulled him into a hug.

Kurt hugged her back, "I have to."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The original New Directions arrived at McKinley together, with all of their children. The only two who hadn't turned up were Rory and Sugar, who nobody had heard from in six years. The group smiled when they saw everyone in one space again, the gym has been decorated specially for the occasion.

"We just have to go do something," Santana said, holding Brittany's hand. "We will be right back."

The pair walked off to go see Coach Sylvester's daughter, June.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Blaine asked Kurt, quietly.

Kurt smiled at him, "Positive. They made fun of me twenty-six years ago, and if they haven't grown up and stopped now, they never will."

Blaine kissed Kurt gently, "Courage."

"I love you," Kurt said, smiling.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, holding out his hand.

Kurt took Blaine's hand with a smile.

"Get a room," Kayden shouted over the noise, making their big group laugh.

Kurt tapped Kayden on the nose, "Only when you get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. If there is something you haven't told us."

"That's mean!" Kayden pouted.

[PAGEBREAK]

**Kayden IsLonely Hummel-Anderson **_Why do we have to go to this school reunion? Why do we have to be so fucking embarrassed?_

**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman; **_We didn't have to go, we chose to go to embarrass our parents. It didn't work out very well, did it? *grin*_

**Dean NothingLikeyou Hart; **_Dad can hardly embarrass me, he was only there for two years. Mom can though, she got pregnant in Sophomore year which people still haven't forgotten._

**Kody OldestTwin Hummel-Anderson; **_Dean your lucky, Joe was all religious. Teen Jesus they called him, father says. But, Quinn got pregnant? Who's the daddy?_

**Dean NothingLikeyou Hart; **_Uh, Noah? I can a half-sister called Beth, but we never seem to see her. I think Mom has contact with her._

**Brittany BritBrit Boo Lopez-Pierce; **_TEENJESUS!_

[PAGEBREAK]

**Kurt Human Hummel-Anderson **_Who would have thought 34 yr olds are still homophobic?_

**Xander Can'tStopTill IGetEnough Hudson; **_Don't worry Uncle Kurt, they must be really immature if they can't accept you now after twenty-six years._

**Kurt Human Hummel-Anderson; **_Thanks Xander. You better not be getting bullied at school._

**Xander Can'tStopTill IGetEnough Hudson; **_Welcome. No, I'm not. McKinley seems to expel anyone who bullies someone now._

[PAGEBREAK TO NORMAL STORY, two hours after school reunion]

Kurt was lying on his bed in his bedroom, his husbands arms wrapped around him tightly. Dried tear tracks were on his face, but he didn't worry, all he wanted was to be in Blaine's arms.

"I love you," Kurt mumbled, his face on Blaine's shoulder. "So much."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, a small smile on his face.

Kurt lifted his head, pressing his lips to the corner of Blaine's lips.

"Do you need anything, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking down at his husband.

"Just you and your arms," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's body, a grin forming on his face. The men slowly feel asleep, and didn't move the whole night.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_Alexi ran into her parents bedroom, tears streaming down her face. She went round to her daddy's side, tugging on his arm._

"_Daddy," she wept. "Daddy."_

_Kurt's eyes flew open, looking at her._

"_What's up, sweet-pea?" Kurt asked, sleepily as he sat up and lifted her onto his lap._

"_Bad dream. You and dada gone," Alexi wept again, curling into her daddy._

"_We're right here. Look, I'm here. Dada's here. Everything is fine," Kurt said, kissing his daughter's forehead._

"_Dada isn't in bed though," Alexi pointed out._

_Kurt looked at the side where Blaine should have been, only to find it empty. A crash came from downstairs, making the pair look towards the door._

"_You stay here, Alexi. Daddy is going to see what's happening," Kurt said, placing Alexi where he had just been sitting and kissing her forehead again._

_Alexi nodded, pulling the blankets up to her chin._

_Kurt crept towards the door, then to the stairs. He saw the light on in the kitchen, and slowly crept towards the archway, seeing his husband pouring himself some milk._

"_Blaine!" Kurt said, surprised._

"_Oh, hey babe," Blaine said, turning around. "Did I wake you?"_

"_No, actually. Alexi did, bad dream. We then heard a crash down here and I came to see what was happening," Kurt walked towards Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist._

"_Ah right, that makes sense," Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek._

_Suddenly the phone rang, making the couple jump._

"_Who could be calling at this time of night?" Blaine asked._

"_I don't know. Let's find out," Kurt said, moving to pick it up. "Hello?"_

"_Oh my god, Kurt! My waters have broken! I need to get to the hospital!" Cassie, the surrogate, rushed._

"_We will be right there, Cass. You get to the hospital and we will meet you there," Kurt said, in a calm voice._

"_T-thank you, Kurt," Cassie said, before hanging up._

_Kurt ran over to Blaine, "We need to get dressed and get to the hospital. Cassie is in labour."_

"_You get ready, quickly, whilst I get Alexi ready," Blaine said, kissing Kurt quickly._

_Kurt nodded, before rushing to the bedroom with Blaine just behind._

"_What's happening, daddy?" Alexi asked._

"_We've got to go to the hospital, because mommy Cassie is going to have her babies," Kurt said, lifting Alexi off the bed. "Go to your room and dada will meet you there."_

_Alexi ran to her bedroom, stumbling on the way a little. Kurt threw on some sweats with a plain polo shirt. Blaine entered the room, and did exactly the same._

"_If you get Alexi in her car seat whilst I grab something for her to munch on," Blaine suggested._

_Kurt nodded, going to Alexi's bedroom. He lifted her up, and carried her out to the car._

Blaine shook Kurt awake, "C'mon Kurt, time to get up."

Kurt groaned, rolling into Blaine's side.

"We have to get the kids ready," Blaine said, running his fingers over Kurt's cheek.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly with a yawn, "If I wake up, will you stop doing that?"

Blaine laughed, "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on if you like it or not."

"Oh, I like it," Kurt said, sitting up and pressing a kiss on his lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, wrapping his arms Kurt's waist. Kurt straddled Blaine's hips, not taking his lips away from his husband's. Kody walked into the room, and screamed.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, dad, father. I just came to warn you that Kayden is _making_ breakfast," Kody said, covering his eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After Kayden nearly burning the house down, the Hummel-Andersons sat around the table, eating their breakfast.

"So, what are you doing today?" Kurt asked, disturbing the silence.

"Going to school," Kayden said, annoyed.

"He meant at school, doofus. What's got your knickers in a twist anyway?" Alexi asked.

"Nothing," Kayden frowned.

"Me and your father are going out this weekend, to New York. We just have to sign off the contracts to our business, so someone else can set-up their own," Blaine announced. "We trust you all to behave."

"That means no drunken parties," Kurt said.

"I wouldn't even think about it, daddy," Alexi said. "I also know that it's your anniversary this weekend so that is apart of the reason why you are going to New York."

"Smart daughter we raised," Blaine muttered under his breath, with a smirk.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was Saturday night, the teens were round the Hummel-Andersons because Kurt and Blaine had gone to NY the previous night. The men both knew that a party would be thrown, and alcohol would be present but they made their kids promise not to send anyone home afterwards.

"Never have I ever!" Brianna shouted over the noise.

Everyone shouted, sitting in a circle with the coffee table in the middle.

"Never have I ever done body shots," Keaton said, smirking at the group.

Brianna, Aliesha, Klara, Anthony and Zack all drank some of their drink.

"Never have I ever done it outside," Dean said.

Brianna drank some of her drink again.

"Never have I ever walked in on my parents," Brianna grinned.

Kody, Kayden, Alexi, Hazelle and Benedict all drank some of their drink.

"Never have I ever streaked," Lilianna said.

Brianna, Klara, Louis and Amelia all drank their drinks.

"Never have I ever laughed so hard I pissed," Aliesha said, smirking.

Only Benedict drank his drink.

"Never have I ever watched Doctor Who," Xander said.

Alexi, Kody, Kayden, Klara, Brianna, Dean, Keaton, Anthony, Zack, Tyler Sharon, Ashton, Zayn and Aimee all took a sip of their drinks.

"Wait, you guys haven't?" Dean said, looking at Xander, Benedict, Aliesha, Lilianna, Hazelle, Louis and Amelia.

They all nodded. Everyone looked at them in shock.

Everyone dismissed it when Benedict spoke up, "Never have I ever been to Disneyland."

**A/N- Thanks to all my readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it makes my day****J**


	4. Chapter 4

Hazelle and Ashton entered the choir room, with slight concern in their eyes. Everyone turned their attention upon the brother and sister.

"What's happened?" Lilianna asked.

"Teyla fell down the stairs this morning. Dad has taken her to the hospital, it's all my fault," Ashton said, tears falling down his face.

"It's not your fault, Ash. She slipped, it could have happened to anybody," Hazelle said, taking her brothers hand into her own.

Ashton smiled slightly at his sister.

"If I don't get into New Directions, I will be so pissed that not even King Kong will be able to stop me from taking over the world," Sharon's voice came from outside the choir room.

"Whatever you say, Sharon, whatever you say," Tyler said, as they came through the door.

"Carson and Carson, how nice to see you," Brianna said.

"Nice to see you too, Puckerman," Tyler said.

Alexi walked into the room, eyes on the floor till she heard Tyler's name being said. She looked up, seeing her cousins.

"Tyler! Sharon!" She screamed, running forward to hug them tightly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt all sat at the shop counter. The day had been slow, so the girls had decided to invite Kurt over.

"So how have you and Sam been?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"We've been fantastic. Even better since we found out that another bun is in the oven," Mercedes grinned.

"Oh my god Mercedes! Congratulations," Rachel hugged her tightly.

Quinn and Kurt followed, grins plastered on their faces.

"How far along?" Quinn asked.

"About two months," Mercedes answered.

"You know what this means right?" Kurt asked the girls.

"Baby Shower!" they shouted back.

They all laughed, as hands covered over Kurt's eyes. Kurt let out a squeal of surprise, relaxing as he found out it was Blaine.

"What are you doing here, mister?" Kurt asked, poking Blaine in his side.

"Picking you up for lunch. Got a problem with that?" Blaine replied.

"Maybe I have," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm still taking you out. Because, Jenna called and said she was up for it," Blaine grinned, knowing the girls didn't know what they were going on about.

"Fantastic. You better have told her what time to meet us on Thursday," Kurt said, tapping Blaine's nose.

"Of course. Why wouldn't have I?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"Mind explaining to us, guys?" Quinn asked.

"All in due time, Quinn. All in due time," Kurt smiled.

"That's not fair guys! Please tell us," Mercedes pleaded.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone, especially the kids," Blaine warned.

"We pinky promise that we won't tell anyone, especially our beautiful and annoying kids," the girls said together.

"Well, we are going to have another baby," Kurt said.

"Are you serious?" Mercedes grinned. "Our babies will grow up together."

"That's if Jenna agrees, that's the whole point of us meeting this Thursday," Blaine smiled.

"Right, I best get this monster out of here. See you girls later," Kurt said, standing up.

The girls waved goodbye to their best friends, as they left.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The New Directions sat at their usual table at lunch, talking about the events that were coming up. They had to get a song prepared for the assembly. And secretly, the group had to get a song prepared for Alexi's seventeenth birthday party, in two weeks.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Brianna asked Alexi, who seemed to be closer to her since Brianna started dating Kody.

"As far as I am aware, nothing much," Alexi sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure your dads have something prepared. Kurt was never one to turn down a party," Brianna grinned.

"Yeah, maybe."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt pushed the stroller where two boys led sleeping. Blaine carried a five-year-old who looked exactly like him apart from the nose. The girl patted Blaine's neck, giggling.

"How are you still awake, Alexi?" Blaine asked.

"I can stay up all night," Alexi giggled.

"If you go to sleep in the car then I will do your hair specially for tomorrow," Kurt promised.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Alexi asked, curiously.

"Grandpa, Nanny, Finn and Rachel are coming over," Blaine explained as they reached the car.

Alexi clapped her hands as Blaine clipped her in her carseat.

Kurt and Blaine were awoken the next morning by Alexi, Kody and Kayden.

"Morning Daddies!" the three shouted.

"What time is it?" Blaine groaned.

"Half eight, just like dada asked," Alexi replied.

"Have we woken you up?" Kody asked.

"Yes you have. Now as your reward you get to choose what cereal you want for breakfast," Kurt smiled.

The three kids ran out of the bedroom.

"I love you," Blaine said, pressing his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, "I love you too."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"By the time we have this number prepared, Alexi will be twenty-five," Benedict complained.

The New Directions were at the Puckerman house. Only three weren't there, Alexi, Xander and Sharon. It was all apart of the routa though. Keep Alexi Busy.

"We will have it completed by Wednesday, we promised," Keaton said.

"Kody, what's her favourite song?" Anthony asked.

"Fighter by Cristina Aguilera," Louis answered.

"She loves that song, plays it all the time," Lilianna announced.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson **_Knows your up to something!_

**Klara LimaHeights Lopez-Pierce; **_Well done idiot! You have a medal._

**Louis LovemyGal Karofsky-Smythe; **_Who's this about?_

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson; **_Everyone;)_

[Pagebreak]

**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson **_Did not want to see that; __**Xander**__, __**Zayn**_

**Keaton DanceFusion Chang; **_What's happened? You left before Zayn._

**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson; **_Zayn managed to get to my home before me and started to make out with Xander._

_**Brianna Bria Puck-Puckerman **__likes this._

[Pagebreak]

"Oh please dad. I won't ask for anything till Christmas," Brianna pleaded.

"We're not made of money, Bria. I'm sorry," Noah said. "And what's wrong with your blue converse?"

"Just forget it," Brianna said before heading to her room.

Something Brianna wished her mother was still around. Sometimes she wished she was never born. But she has never gotten this…suicidal.

Brianna took one of her ties from her wardrobe and tied it around the bar.

_Skank, slut, worthless_, every name Brianna had ever been called ran through her head. She wrapped the tie around her neck and stood on the base of the wardrobe.

"I'm so sorry," Brianna whispered before taking the step of the wardrobe.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Quinn and Noah sat on the waiting room chairs, Quinn's arms around Noah. Kody stood with Blaine, tears pouring out of his eyes as his father wrapped his arms tighter around him. Louis, Alexi, Kayden and Kurt stood together.

"My dad hung himself when his school found out he was gay. He told me you was there for him, Kurt," Louis said.

Kurt nodded, "Your dad just need to be around the right people afterwards."

"Do you think Brianna will pull through?" Alexi asked, worried.

"Brianna's strong, just like Noah," Kayden said.

Mr Schue walked through the doors, a worried look on his face.

"Have you heard from the doctor yet?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head.

"Brianna Puckerman's family?" a doctor called.

Quinn and Noah stood.

"Are you her parents?" the doctor asked.

"He's her dad and I'm her motherly figure," Quinn answered.

The doctor waved them both through.

"Does anyone know why Brianna would do this?" Mr Schue asked.

"She could be getting bullied," Kayden suggested.

"She is getting bullied," Alex said. "I was going to meet Xander outside school when I heard voices coming from a corridor and saw some Cheerios standing in front of Bria. When they left I ran over to her and said I was going to get a teacher but she made me promise to not tell anyone."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"She didn't want to seem weak and now this is all my fault," Alexi said, before walking out of the waiting room.

"I'll go see her," Kayden said, following Alexi.

"School will probably be worse for her," Mr Schue said.

"She's fifteen, she shouldn't have to go through this," Blaine spoke up.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alexi and Kody walked into homeroom holding hands.

"That's incest," Klara commented, in a Cheerios uniform.

"If you hadn't heard Bria is in hospital thanks to you," Alexi responded.

Amelia ran up to Kody and gave him a hug.

"Me and Aimee had nothing to with this, Kody. We promise," Amelia said.

"I know. Bra told me who it the most," Kody smiled sadly.

"Alright. Seats please," Mr Walker said over the noise.

He took the register before letting everyone leave.

The main group headed to the choir room where they found Mr Schue and a familiar male.

"Dad?" Louis questioned.

"Take a seat, guys," Mr Schue said.

Everyone did as they were told as Benedict entered the room.

"'Try harder next time, Loser. CR *lessthanthree*'" Benedict read from a note.

"Who's CR?" Sharon asked.

"Cherry Richardson, captain of the cheerios," Aliesha responded.

Alexi stood up and walked out of the choir room. She headed to Cherry's locker, finding her there with her friends.

"Love tearing down people, don't you?" Alexi shouted.

"What do you want geek?" Cherry asked.

"What makes me a geek and Brianna a loser?" Alexi responded.

Cherry looked at Alexi like she had never seen her before.

"You know what, forget it," Alexi said before punching Cherry in the face.

"Violent family the Anderson are," a strangly familiar voice said.

"Mom, that's mean," another voice said.

"Yo, Alex, Miranda," Alexi said as she turn around. "Quit talking about my family."

Alexandra and Miranda Flower grinned at her.

"Sorry Al. Need some help here?" Miranda asked.

"I've got it covered," Alexi winked.

They nodded before going to the principals office. Alexi turned to Cherry who was nursing her nose. Pleased with her work, she went back to the choir room with a grin on her face.

"Where did you go?" Mr Schue asked.

"Had unfinished business with a certain Richardson," Alexi explained. "I just saw Miranda," she said to Tyler.

"You didn't hit Cherry, did you?" Louis asked.

"What do you think? I had a British cup of tea with her?" Alexi responded.

"All of a sudden, I love Alexi," Anthony laughed.

Mr Schue shook his head, "Back to today. Dave has agreed to come in to help Brianna when she returns. Like a mentor."

"She's not returning," Kody stated. "And her name is Ashlee, not Brianna."

"When she say this?" Mr Schue asked.

"This morning. She sent all of us a text saying thi,s" Xander said.

"She's going to cut her hair, dye it and then legally change her name. Ashlee is only temporary," Aliesha added.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlee opened her eyes that evening to find Kody and Alexi muttering to each other at her bedside.

"They will kill me if I tell them. I'm nearly seventeen for Christ's sake," Alexi whispered.

"They will only kill you if you hold it off," Kody said.

"Hold what off?" Ashlee asked, weakly.

"Just something about me," Alexi smiled.

"C'mon Al. To make me feel better," Ashlee smiled.

Alexi groaned quietly, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Who's the father?"

"Louis. I'm not slut," Alexi said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Who else knows?" Kody asked.

"Both of you, Xander and Louis. Zayn will probably know too."

"You have to tell Kurt and Blaine, Alexi. At least someone who knows," Ashlee said.

"If you mean Quinn, then no way. She will tell my parents!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Alexi closed the front door before heading up to her room. She turned her laptop on but regretted it immediately as she saw her News Feeds on Facebook.

**Klara LimaHeights Lopez-Pierce **_Overheard Kody, Alexi and Ashlee talking at the hospital. Big secret there, Alexi._

**Kayden YoungestTwin Hummel-Anderson;**_ What you shitting about Klara?_

**Aliesha LoveMe Hudson; **_Big news? Like what?_

**Lilianna LilyistheName Hudson; **_She isn't dying is she? Please tell me she isn't dying!_

**Kody OldestTwin Hummel-Anderson;**_ Tell a soul and you are dead!_

**Louis LovemyGal Karofsky-Smythe;**_ And he means it._

Alexi turned her laptop off and ran to her bed, screaming into the pillow. Blaine opened her door.

"Louis is here, do you want me to send him up?" Blaine asked.

Alexi nodded slightly and Blaine left. Seconds later she felt arms wrapping around her.

"Are you alright?" Louis whispered in her ear.

"We need to tell them," Alexi stated as she lifted her head up.

"Now?" Louis asked.

"So they don't kill me," Alexi stood up, taking Louis' hand.

They walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Dad," Alexi said, making her parents turn around.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Can me and Louis tell you something?" Alexi asked.

"Of course you can," Blaine responded.

"One of the nights I spent over Louis', we were alone…" Alexi started.

"What Alexi is trying to say is, she's pregnant," Louis said.

Kurt stopped what he was doing.

"Dad?" Alexi asked, concerned.

"Go to your room. Louis go home," Kurt ordered.

The pair said their goodbyes before doing as they were told.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Yes. I mean no," Kurt said.

"Calm down and think about what they have just told us," Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"She's pregnant, Blaine. We raised her better than this," Kurt said.

"I know, honey, I know."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, "How did this happen?"

"Kurt, we will help them both through this. Through everything."

"Even when they start arguing?"

"Especially when they start arguing."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Blaine responded by licking Kurt's upper lip.

"Oh my god! Whoa! Was not expecting that," Kayden shouted.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart, looking at Kayden.

"Finn, Rachel and Xander are here," Kayden said, before running off.

"Xander told us about Alexi," Rachel said as she walked over to Kurt. "Never expected Alexi, always thought it was going to be Klara."

Rachel pulled Kurt into a hug as Blaine sat at the breakfast bar.

"Where's Xander?" Blaine asked Finn.

"With Alexi," Finn replied.

"I've just got to do something," Kurt excused himself before heading to Alexi's room.

He knocked on her door, hearing Alexi and Xander stop talking, before opening it.

"Xander, can I have a word with Alexi please?" Kurt asked.

Xander nodded, squeezed Alexi's hand before leaving the room.

Kurt opened his arms and Alexi ran into them.

"I'm so sorry daddy," Alexi said into Kurt's shoulder.

"Well me and your father have talked and we are going to support you through everything."

"I love you dad," Alexi hugged Kurt tighter.

"I love you too Alexi. So are you going to tell me how far you are along?"

"Four months in two weeks."

Kurt smiled, taking Alexi's hand before going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Friends again?" Blaine laughed.

"I'd watch it if I was you Blaine. Kurt will put you on washing up duty," Finn smiled.

Kayden walked in with Kody in his arms.

Blaine looked at them both, "What's wrong?"

"Ashlee's returning to McKinley," Kayden replied.

"And she has legally changed her name to Payton. She's going home tonight, Quinn will cut and dye her hair."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

When Alexi walked into school with Xander and Zayn, she felt everyone staring at her. Miranda ran up to her, big grin on her face.

"Mom wants to know if you like purple," Miranda asked.

Tyler ran up behind Alexi, tickling her sides.

"Quit it, Tyler!" Alexi growled.

"So, favourite cousin. What's this big news everyone's going on about?" Tyler asked.

"Xander," Alexi started.

"She's not ready to tell anyone yet," Xander said.

"Did you hear about Payton?" Changed her last name to Fabray," Zayn whispered, changing the subject.

The three entered homeroom to see Rose with a snappy blonde hair cut.

"Payton!" Alexi grinned.

"Is it me or is Alexi looking fat?" Klara said as she passed.

"I will rip her head off," Alexi muttered as she sat down.

"Can Miss Hummel-Anderson come to the principals office, please?" the voice-over said.

Alexi groaned, picking up her bag before going to the principals office. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Principal Harper," Alexi said, sitting in the empty chair.

"Alexi, you must know why you are here, yes?" Principal Harper asked.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Exactly. So we need you to tell us how far you are along," Harper said.

"Three months and two weeks," Alexi said.

"Who's the father?" Harper asked.

"Louis Karofsky-Smythe."

"Do both sets of parents knows?"

"Yes."

"Okay. When you are five months along you will be suspended till your baby is nine months," Harper said.

"You can't do that! I wasn't even at this school when…" Alexi went silent.

"That may be so," Harper started.

"You can't suspend me over an accident either. Me and my dads spent hours making sure of it," Alexi said. "You know what? Suspend me. Make sure I don't get an education. Let me tell you this though, Quinn Fabray was pregnant when she was here. Nothing happened to her."

Alexi stood up, leaving the office and heading to the choir room.

"Al?" Sharon looked at Alexi, panicked.

"Sugar!" Hazel rolled over to Alexi. "What did Harper want?"

"I need to tell everyone something," Alexi said, looking at the glee club.

"We're listening," Mr Schue said.

"I'm pregnant, and when I'm five months along I'm getting suspended till my baby is nine months," Alexi said.

"Mr Karofsky-Smythe to the principals office, please," the voice-over said.

"They can't suspend you. Not if you wasn't at the school at the time of intercourse. I'll talk to Harper, Alexi," Mr Schue said.

"So you're pregnant and it's your birthday tomorrow," Klara said.

"Just shut up Klara, no one cares about you," Ashton said.

"Someone does care about her, actually," a female voice said.

"Bailey!" Klara smiled.

"That's my name, hon," the female grinned.

"Who's Bailey?" Keaton asked.

"Klara's girlfriend," Benedict said.

"Does she even go to this school?" Anthony asked.

"Not at the moment, but I have nothing to do so I'm giving myself a tour," Bailey said.

"Mr Schue, that Harper chick needs the sack," Louis said as he walked in the choir room.

"What has she done now?" Mr Schue asked.

"Told me I'm getting suspended but said she wouldn't if I slept with her," Louis replied.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Alexi, Aliesha and Lilianna walked into the Hudson's laughing.

"I'll see you later," Alexi said to the twins as they headed to their rooms.

She walked into the living room, knowing Xander would be in there.

"So, X, I need to ask you some-" Alexi started. "Oh my god! I'll come back later."

Alexi ran up the stairs to Aliesha's room.

In the living room Xander and Zayn were both blushing.

"The fifth time we've been caught," Zayn said.

"We were wearing all of our clothes this time though," Xander replied.

Zayn laughed as he press his to Xander's, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Xander, Zayn. Bedroom," Rachel said as she passed.

"Sorry Mom," Xander called.

"I've got to get going. Dad N is cooking dinner. I'll call you tonight though," Zayn said.

"Alright honey, call me at nine," Xander said, walking with Zayn to the door.

"That is if Dad N doesn't kill us," Zayn smiled.

"Yeah. He's lucky Jeff has let him cook. Then again, Nick can cook better than you," Xander laughed.

"Cheeky sod," Zayn said, kissing Xander gently. "I love you."

Xander hesitated slightly, "I love you too."

"Was that rushed? I mean it will be a year at Christmas," Zayn started to ramble.

"It's fine. Seriously. Now go home," Xander smiled.

"I'm going, I'm going," Zayn walked out and to his car.

Before leaving Zayn waved to Xander, making him laugh. Xander closed the door then ran to his room where Alexi soon joined him.

"Why are you so happy?" Alexi asked, sitting on the edge of Xander's bed.

"We just said our first 'I love you'," Xander smiled.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you," Alexi smiled.

"So what was you saying before?"

"Oh I wanted to ask you something," Alexi remembered. "Can you come with me for my first scan?"

"Shouldn't Louis be going with you?" Xander asked.

"He's in NY with his dads. And if you come with me I will name my baby after you," Alexi said.

"When is it?" Xander asked.

"Weekend after Sectionals."

"Fine I'll come with you," Xander smiled.

"Thank you, X! I love you so much right now!" Alexi grinned.

"You're welcome," Xander laughed.

"So tell me. How did you meet Zayn?"

"It was at Sectionals last year, Aliesha and Lilianna were obviously performing. I was in the hallway for it to start, when some guys in a uniform went past me. One wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and nearly knocked me over. He said he was sorry, we both said our names and then exchanged numbers."

Alexi's phone and she put it to her ear.

"Alexi! It's urgent!" Kody's voice said.

"What's happened, Kody?" Alexi asked, frowning.

"You just need to get home now," Kody said.

"Alright I'll be there soon," Alexi hung up.

"What's happened?" Xander asked.

"No one will tell me till I get home."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Alexi walked into the living room.

"Guys you will never guess what-What's happened?" Alexi changed her sentence.

"Grandpa Burt is in hospital again," Blaine said, comforting his husband.

"But the doctor's said if he goes back in he doesn't have long left," Alexi said, dropping her keys. "What did it this time?"

"Nanny Carole said she was telling about your pregnancy," Kayden said.

"So it's my fault. Oh my god! My grandfather is going to die because I'm pregnant," Alexi burst into tears.

"That's not what we said, Al. It was just the shock. He's not going to die either. He will fight through to his first great-grandchild," Kody said.

"The doctor's said he is in once more he will die. He is going to die, Kody," Alexi screamed. "This can't be happening. I'm messing up everything."

Kody walked forward to give his sister a hug.

"Don't touch me. Does Finn know? Does he know that his stepfather is dying?"

"Not yet," Blaine whispered.

Alexi walked away, to the basement.

"Leave her. Call Louis and tell him to get down here," Blaine told Kayden. "Call Finn and tell about Burt," he told Kody.

The twins did as they were told, whilst Blaine carried on comforting Kurt.

"Louis is on his way," Kayden said.

"Finn is coming over with Rachel. Xander might come over for Alexi," Kody said.

"I can't believe this. I knew this day was coming and here I am crying," Kurt laughed sadly.

"No one blames you, dad. There is no way you could be prepared for this," Kody said.

There was a knock on the door and Kayden went to answer it.

"Kody, Kayden, can you go upstairs please?" Blaine asked as Finn and Rachel entered the living room.

The twins sighed as they went to their rooms.

"How are you?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Perfectly fine. Nothing in the world is wrong," Kurt lied.

Blaine shook his head at the couple.

"Louis is coming over to see Alexi so if you hear the door answer it please. I'm going to put Kurt in bed," Blaine smiled weakly.

Finn nodded, watching Blaine and Kurt.

"It kills him to see Kurt upset," Rachel said.

"We've known that since they got together," Finn replied.

Meanwhile in the basement Alexi was lying on the couch with tears pouring down her face. She heard her being called by her boyfriend. Alexi didn't lift her head as she felt arms wrap around her body.

"I love you," Louis whispered.

Alexi slowly fell asleep as Louis stroked her cheek. He lifted her up gently and carried her to the ground level.

"Louis," Blaine whispered as he walked out of the kitchen. "Has she said anything?"

Louis shook his head, "If you speak to her when she's less stressed."

Blaine nodded, "I called your parents so you can sleep here tonight."

"Thank you," Louis mouthed as Alexi stirred.

He carried her to her bedroom and got her into her pyjamas gently then got himself into his own.

Ever since Alexi and Louis' third month anniversary, they had clothes at the others house.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Alexi laughed as she and Louis joined the family at the table the next morning.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as he sat at the table.

"Louis suggested we named our baby Burt if it's a boy and Burtalina if it's a girl," Alexi smiled.

"Creativity of a thirty year old," Blaine muttered.

Blaine placed pancakes and waffles in the middle of the table.

"Tuck in," Blaine said, taking off the apron he was wearing.

The twins helped themselves to three pancakes each whilst Louis two waffles and Alexi had one of each.

"So my dads are adopting," Louis said as Blaine sat down.

"Girl or boy?" Kurt asked.

"Girl. Same age as Kody and Kayden I think," Louis smiled.

"So she's going to go to McKinley?" Blaine asked.

Louis nodded, "Now I'm going to be a big brother and a father. Good days."

Alexi laughed, "If she's anything like these two then it won't be good."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kody asked.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Oi birthday girl!" Miranda called.

Alexi turned to look at Miranda.

"I've got to see someone, Miranda," Alexi said.

"Yeah, me. Now mom wanted me to give you this," Miranda held out a white box.

"Tell her I said thanks," Alexi said, confused.

"Will do," Miranda grinned before skipping off.

Alexi headed to Mrs Schuester's office and knocked on the door.

"Ah yes, Alexi. Come in, come in," Mrs Schuester said.

Alexi smiled as she entered the office.

"Principal Harper has told me about your…pregnancy," Mrs Schuester said.

"And suspension," Alexi muttered.

"Me and Mr Schue have managed to persuade her to not suspend you and Louis but you will both have to take classes outside of your normal classroom," Mrs Schuester said.

"With a tutor? Away from my classmates?" Alexi asked.

"That will be so but Louis will be with you, that makes it better, right?" Mrs Schuester smiled.

"Look Emma. No matter what, I'll have this baby and I'll fall behind with my work for this child," Alexi sighed.

"I understand, trust me I do but me, Will and Louis will help you," Mrs Schue said.

"I know that…" Alexi started.

The bell rung, signalling first lesson.

"You better go to your lesson," Mrs Schue smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Louis rested his hands on Alexi's stomach.

"I love you and our baby," Louis whispered in Alexi's ear.

"I love you and our baby too," Alexi smiled.

The New Directions piled into the choir room, standing in a line. Louis joined them, standing just in front of Kody and Kayden.

_(Louis) __My life is life is love is pure.I saw an that I'm smiled at me on the was with another I won't lose no sleep on that,'Cause I've got a plan.(All)You're beautiful. You're 're beautiful, it's true.I saw your face in a crowded place,And I don't know what to do,'Cause I'll never be with you.(Kody) Yeah, she caught my eye,As we walked on could see from my face that I was,Fucking high, And I don't think that I'll see her again,But we shared a moment that will last till the end.(All) You're beautiful. You're 're beautiful, it's true.I saw your face in a crowded place,And I don't know what to do,'Cause I'll never be with you.(Kayden) You're beautiful. You're 're beautiful, it's must be an angel with a smile on her face,When she thought up that I should be with it's time to face the truth,I will never be with you_Alexi gave everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you guys," Alexi smiled.

"We had to sing to you otherwise, what's the point of being a show choir?" Dean smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Alexi CallmeAl Hummel-Anderson**_ Best birthday ever! What with a beautiful song;)_

**Louis LovemyGal Karofsky-Smythe; **_And it's about to get better!:D_

**David JerkyJoy Valentine; **_Can't be good without me!_

**Tyler TripleMiddle Carson; **_OhMyGod! It's David! Do you know about Alexi's dirty little secret JerkyJoy?_

**David JerkyJoy Valentine;**_ No? Should I?_

**Tyler TripleMiddle Carson;**_ She's Preggo!_

"Why are you on facebook when we are here?" Payton asked.

"I'm talking to David. He wants the baby to be named after him," Alexi laughed.

"I want to help with the name!" Sharon shouted.

Louis sighed, his gaze on Alexi.

Alexi was watching Louis, noting that he wasn't happy and she knew why.

"Can you guys shut up about the baby, please? Me and Louis have six months to prepare and we don't want to do it all in one day," Alexi said.

"But-" Payton started.

"Enough!" Alexi shouted, before taking Louis' hand and dragging him to their currently shared bedroom.

**A/N - This account now has a facebook page so just search 'Doctorsteviewonder' and you will come across it. Nothing much has been done to it yet, but it has some pictures from this story and it will involve any updates going to happen so please like it for news on updates! *(Caelaan)***


End file.
